1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hog ring clamping device such as a C ring clamping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional C ring clamping device, a magazine is mounted near a clamping portion of the clamping device body, and one end of a spiral spring is attached to the clamping device body, while the other end of the sprial spring is attached to a C ring feed member having a hole.
A large number of C rings are arranged in a row and an adhesive tape is bonded to the backs of the C rings to form a C ring assembly comprising a large number of such C rings. In the conventional C ring clamping device, by moving a C ring feed member against the spiral spring it is removed from the magazine, and in this state the C ring assembly is loaded onto the magazine. Then, the magazine is inserted into the hole of the C ring feed member. In this state, the force of the spiral spring is exerted on the C ring assembly through the C ring feed member, so that the C ring assembly is fed to the clamping portion.
In such conventional C ring clamping device, however, since it is impossible to make the C ring assembly longer than the magazine, the number of C rings capable of being loaded at a time is limited and hence the C ring assembly loading operation must be done more frequently, resulting in that the C ring clamping operation becomes troublesome.